User blog:BeoBlade/God Eater The Last Overdrive - Final Chapter
This is the end guys, this is the good ending for God Eater The Last Overdrive that mean YES, the history will go on! Now let's read the end before 2nd season God Eater The Last Overdrive: THE LAST CHAPTER After a long battle, both hannibals died. Lindow: Welll.... I gotta say this battle was tough Kota: Yeah, anyway why did Beoblade went to battle Dante somewhere else? Arthur: Maybe he didnt wanted to us mess with him... ... Beoblade: WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR DANTE?! Dante: (ugh... he went insane, I dont think cant handle more than a minute or two...) Beoblade was attacking Dante without delay with a grim expression, Dante needed to use his shield most of the time but when Beoblade was preparing his final blow... Klaus: Stop that now! Beoblade: Uh? Who are you? Dante: k--Klaus! Klaus: You are pathetic Dante, when I rebirth you I thought you could do this mission but even for that you are ways too weak. Dante: Please Klaus! Give me another chance! Klaus: I dont give 2nd chances to anyone, sorry By that, Klaus calmly walked towards Dante and stared at him. Beoblade was rather waiting to see what was happening with them. Dante then waited for Klaus' attack and was beheaded. Beoblade: You killed him?! Are you insane?! Klaus: The big Beoblade talking about sanity to me? You just another hypocrite like him Beoblade: Why you came here anyway? Klaus: That isn't obvious? I collect other God Eaters for me, that is my Blood Ability: Absorb, I get the sleeping blood ability's from God Eaters for myself, now it's your day Thomas. Klaus: You have two options, fight me here and now or accept your end. If your choice is the second option, I promise it will be painless Beoblade: let's fight then... Klaus: As you wish. Klaus chuckled while Beoblade dashed and got Dante's God Arc, tough it emitted an black pulse when Beoblade put his hands on it. Beoblade: This will be easy!!!! Beoblade attacked with all his force to Klaus, but all atacks were useless. Beoblade then tried to run away but Klaus whistled and hold his God Arcs Beoblade: WHAT?! That's... impossible! Klaus: So that's what the greatest God Eater is made of? Pathetic.'' *Kicks him in stomach*'' Beoblade: Ugh.... It's getting hard to stay conscious but if I sleep, I will turn complete Aragami.... Klaus got prepared and destroyed both God Arcs, after that he prepared to kill Beoblade, his fist went Red like he make all Blood Abilitys were focused on his arm. The decisive blow was coming... Klaus: Goodbye Beoblade, the greatest God Eat-- *Someone shot him from his back.* ???: Not on my turn. ???: You are ok Beoblade? The mission is over, we won against the Hannibals. Beoblade: Ugh... I am fine, just some broken bones. Who are you anyway? Baluar: My name is Baluar, colonel from Fenrir. Baluar: I heard from Kaitlin what's happening, cant believe that all of this disaster was created by Fenrir... Beoblade: Yeah, long history. Baluar: Anyway, we should go back to the headquarters, 1st unit is waiting there for you. Kaitlin and Arthur is nearby here tough, ah, she said to say a thing for you. She-- Beoblade: You dont need to say, I already know. Baluar: Ok then, let's back to headquarters. Beoblade: Sorry but I'm not going anywhere with you. Baluar: Why? Beoblade: You dont understand do you? I am a Aragami now, actually I want to eat everything I see right now, I cant go back to Fenrir. Baluar: We can cure you or something, just go with me! Beoblade: Sorry but... Beoblade punched Baluar's face, Baluar went asleep. Now Beoblade can flee... .. Kaitlin: Baluar!! Arthur: you alright Bal? Baluar: Ugh... I am fine, but he attacked me and got away... Kaitlin: There is nothing we could do right, we can see where he is later, now we need back to Fenrir Far East Branch. Arthur: Yeah, you need to recover yourself, your face is all red because of that punch. Baluar: Ugh... Fine then. ... Sakaki: So Beoblade is missing? Kaitlin: that's right. Sakaki: and what do you want? Kaitlin: Send a unit to search for him. Sakaki: He dont wanna be saved Kaitlin, he isn't going to accept our help, otherwise we will just do Aragami hunting. Kaitlin: But... Arthur: It's alright Kait, we will find him someday. Kaitlin: Someday...? To be continued... Category:Blog posts